World of Disney
by book-keeper25
Summary: England is minding his own gentlemanly business when BAM! America bursts in with tickets to Disney World. What havoc could come of this? Read and discover. Rated for minor, but consistent, British swears, a single f-word and reference to yaoi times-USUK
1. Intro!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me! HOWEVER, the content of this story does 3

**World of Disney**

3…2…1…done. With the tea properly steepened, England picked up his flowery patterned cup and made for his cupboard. Once there he selected a small box of shortbread (no one had to know he ate the Scottish brand) and finally came to rest on his living room sofa. Once everything was in order, the relaxed and eased blond took a delicate sip from his cup, allowing himself to close his eyes contently. After releasing a quiet sigh, a loud crash was heard from the entry way.

"ARTHUR! It's me!"

Bloody Brilliant

One more sip of tea later, America came running into the living room, a look of pure excitement glued to his shining face.

"Arthur look!" He held up two small cards, each with their own Disney character smiling brightly on the front. "I got them!"

England raised a questioning brow and calmly asked, "What on Earth could be so important that you had to burst into my house, uninvited I might add, to show me?"

America came around and knelt in front of his British counterpart, bothering with a small peck on the lips as both a greeting and an apology.

"Only the 'Happiest place ON Earth'!" America presented the cards once again for England to examine more closely. They were tickets, that much was certain. Tickets for three whole days at all the Disney World parks.

And there were two of them… for two adults…

"Oh Alfred…"

"Come on Artie! It's so much fun. I know you aren't really a theme park kinda guy, but you've never ever been before. Please, please, please can we go?"

Alfred F. Jones had given England many puppy-dog faces in his lifetime. He had basically become a master at getting through that tough gentleman's defenses. However the face he was making at the moment could have trumped all the others at least ten times over. England nearly flinched at the sight and felt his face heat up slightly.

"…I…suppose we don't have much else to do-"

"WOO-HOO!" America cheered happily as he threw himself at England for a bear hug.

"Thanks Artie! I promise you'll have the time of your life!"

"Alright! Alright! Git, let go of me so I can breathe!" America did let go, but before England could begin to scold him, he quickly silenced him with a rather passionate kiss. England sighed into it and slowly closed his eyes. A vacation wouldn't be so bad…of course you could never tell with America.

"Hey Arthur,"

"Hmm?"

"You don't mind walking for hours, do you? Cause let me tell you, we are gonna be walking a ton! OH! We have to map out where all we're gonna go. Maybe we should start at MGM…or Hollywood Studios!"

Well, at least it wouldn't be boring.

**Author's Note:** Hello all! I hope you enjoy this little tale I am fixing to tell. To be clear, I AM the same book-keeper that posted this story on deviantart. If some one would like me to post a link to my page there, just let me know and I shall link them in a following chapter. 3


	2. Chapter 1

**Preparations**

Planning the trip to Disney World came in many steps. They had to book their hotel room, check weather reports, pack, and America insisted on planning almost every hour they were set to be at the parks.

"If only I could get you to be half as responsible with normal affairs…" England mused one day.

"I'm perfectly responsible. Some things just hold my interest longer." America retorted proudly. England sighed and continued folding the clothes he planned on packing.

Packing clothes wasn't all the British nation had to do though. He had to prepare for the hours of driving it would take to get them down to Orlando. He'd traveled with America long distances before, so he knew what basic necessities were required to make the drive more pleasant:

Salty snacks, carbonated sodas, and periodic McDonald's breaks.

Without these as fuel, Alfred was sure to go haywire and that would only serve to push Arthur's patience beyond his limits. So England made sure to stock up on anything he deemed pertinent to their interests.

While England's thoughts remained solely on the journey, America was focused on the destination. Naturally he'd been to Disney World before. In fact, he'd gone almost religiously since the park had first opened. That never stopped his excitement as he went online to check up on park opening/closing times, character visiting schedules, and his bank account information. He knew, like every other year there was a Disney trip planned, he would be making a BIG contribution to the 'place where dreams come true'.

Soon their plan could be set into action. Arthur flew into D.C. to spend a week or so at Alfred's apartment. The two would then set off and drive through the night, taking turns of course, before they were set to arrive at Disney. They would arrive at Hollywood Studios at around one or two in the afternoon.

The night before setting out, England suggested packing anything and everything (that wasn't food) into the car.

"I don't want to have to worry about it tomorrow morning while you nap the day away."

"Woah! Who said I'd be napping all day?"

"You are driving first. So naturally you'll be resting a good bit. I don't want you fall asleep at the wheel…AGAIN." America rolled his eyes at England's logic as he closed the truck of their car.  
>Honestly he was surprised. England never let him drive this car without a fight, not to mention at night. This was Arthur's car. He'd had it shipped from his home country so he could have something familiar to drive whenever he was visiting the states. It was European standard; wheel on the right and everything. That was what frightened England. Every time he'd gotten into this car with America and allowed him to drive down the streets of London, he'd been reckless at best. Down right dangerous at worst.<p>

"Seriously Arthur, I can drive fine- wheel on the right on not! It's your pesky road set up that does it to me."

"Of course. Go on blaming the roads while that poor shop owner still has windows to repair. Let me tell you something America, should you decide to check out while driving once again- "

"Ok ok I hear you MUM!" America smirked at his remark and England's refined pout.

"Aww cheer up Artie," America comforted as he slung an arm around the brit. "We're going to Disney World. DISNEY WORLD! You've gotta be at least a little excited, right?"

England shrugged noncommittally as they walked back to Alfred's apartment for the evening.

The next morning Arthur sat up with a light groan. He was hardly looking forward to the drive planned for the day. He turned to his American partner and rolled his eyes. Alfred slept on, a light snore making its way out into the silent morning. England grabbed his robe and head to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

The night before, America had insisted they have "Pre-Disney Sex".

"Cause you know, I think it'd be…I guess. Well shit it'd be kinda… sacrilegious or something to do it at DISNEY of all places."

"What about all the people who go there for their honeymoons? I suppose they also share your thoughts?"

"NO! But I mean…I'd just feel weird doing it and be thinking about…say meeting Winnie the Pooh. Plus hey! It would help me sleep longer tomorrow." Alfred concluded with a smug wink.

England was confused above all else, but he had given into the lad's request and had done his best to tire the boy out long into the night. He was sure to nap now…ruddy wanker.

At about two in the afternoon, America made his first appearance out of the bedroom and headed straight for the kitchen. However, the left-over McDonald's had already been heated and was waiting for him on the table next to the tea-drinking gentleman. Quick pecks of affection were exchanged and the two put the final preparations together for their holiday out.

"Snacks?" "Check!"

"Drinks?" "Check!"

"Suitcases?" "Double Check!"

"Pillows in the car?" "Checked and fluffed!" England sighed and continued down his list.

"Carry-on bags?" "Check!"

"All contents secure?" "Sunglasses, sunscreen, cameras, tickets, and wallets are all go!"

"Hats?" "YOUR hat, in the bag, check!"

"Good then. I'd say we're about as ready as we'll ever be."

"YES! Hop in then Iggy!"

"Where did you even get that one FROM?" England berated America as he got into the passenger seat of the vehicle. So with the sun setting in the distance, and Alfred's constant cheering in the back round, they started off on their newest adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Journey**

The first few hours of driving were what could be expected. Small talk about their plans, bickering over the radio, more talk about 'what the hell kind of music was being created these days', and eventually the comfortable silence in which England and America were content to simply gaze out at the road with their fingers laced between them.

Finally, England fell fast asleep, head leaning against his pillow. America smiled lovingly at his partner. Only when he was asleep did England ever really soften his features. It was pretty darn cute.

At a stop light, America popped in his ipod earbuds and kept himself occupied with his "Thousand Song Epic Hero Mix of Awesomeness". Around five in the morning, while jamming to "Tubthumping", America accidentally let his hand slip and he mashed on the horn. He immediately tore his hand away and checked on the shifting brit.

England drowsily opened his eyes and looked around at the road confused.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Oh. Sorry. Hand slipped." England looked at the dashboard clock and yawned.

" 'S alright love. It's about my turn now isn't it?" America smiled at his nonchalant use of the pet name, another event that only really occurred when England was drowsy. However, the American shook his head.

"Nah. You're still pretty bushed aren't ya?"

"Well what about you? You've been driving for nearly eight hours, Alfred. Please. It'd make me feel better."

America sighed and nodded. "Alright. But only after we hit this next rest stop. The night air will help you wake up."

It did a rather fair job, in fact. By the time the pair had returned from their ten minute stretch and bathroom break, England was as awake as ever. Meanwhile, in the passenger seat, America was beginning to feel all the hours he had been driving start to collide together. He yawned comically and grabbed his own pillow from the backseat.

"Guess I am pretty tired, huh?" he offered as potential conversation. England chuckled at the effort.

"Yes, you are. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when a McDonald's is open."

America smiled brightly and situated himself on his side. After a hand full of potato chips and a quick swig of Mountain Dew (like the caffeine would do him any good now), he fell straight to sleep.

After England could hear the tell-tale snores emanating from the others mouth, he pulled his own ipod from his pocket and placed the earbuds lightly in their places. Before long, he was very quietly, perhaps subconsciously, singing along with the songs.

"It's a- nice day to…staaart agaaaiiiinn…"

Approximately five hours had past before America woke up, saw the time, and began begging for two Egg McMuffins, a Sausage McGriddle, and a McSkillet Burrito combo.

"Honestly Alfred, you have so many snacks already…" This was not said to try to deter America from eating the obscene quantities. No, that was an impossible task. However as they pulled from the drive through, Alfred already swallowing one of his burritos, Arthur wished it wasn't. England had decided to forgo the fast food breakfast and snack on some dried fruits he had packed for himself.

America was nearly done with his breakfast when he noticed England's quiet munching. He wasn't much of a gentleman, but he knew what was generally considered polite.

"Hey Artie,"

"What now?"

"Want this last bite?" America held out a fairly small sized piece of his McGriddle to the other blond. England was shocked. America sharing food? He wasn't particularly interested in the assuredly heavily greased morsel, but he wanted to encourage good behavior such as this…

"…Alright…" He slipped the last bit of food into his mouth and attempted to hold an emotionless expression. It was pretty damn good. In a sort of, 'I can feel every calorie' kind of way.

After another half hour of driving, America insisted on a switch. They had only another hour and a half or so to go before reaching their hotel, but Alfred insisted he take over the wheel.

All and all, England was ready for the switch. Ever since crossing into Florida, the heat and humidity were really starting to get to him. It was making him rather ornery.

"Blasted heat…I'm never going to get used to this."

"Come on Arthur, we're almost there! Then we can get settled in or room and take our time heading for the park." America, ever optimistic, kept an upbeat attitude for the both of them. England didn't mind him too much.

Until the countdown began.

They were a small thirty miles away from the entrance to the park, when America decided to "heighten the suspense" by counting down every single mile marker they passed. England wasn't sure he could take it.

He suffered in silence for the first five miles. The next five he attempted to ask politely if Alfred would "please for the love of God stop". However the last five miles were spent just letting out every ounce of annoyance the drive had given to him.

"Honestly America I don't understand how you manage to get so fucking annoying!"

"Just twenty to go Artie!"

"Do not call me that! I've told you time and again, NOT to call me that stupid-"

There was a bang, a sputter, and suddenly smoke was coming out the hood of the car.

"Bleedin' FUCK!"

"Yeesh Arthur, it'll be fine. I can fix it." America quickly pulled over to the side of the road and parked the smoking vehicle. While England fumed in the car, America got out and set to inspecting the damage.

"Jeezy Creezy…No wonder everyone hates this car…" Alfred mused as he inspected the interior.

"Oi!"

The American worked for a good twenty minutes before he shut the hood and climbed back in.

"I think that's done it."

"You think?"

"Well I've never fixed an Allegro before, now have I? You've never let me touch the hood…" America turned the key once more and everything seemed normal. The engine roared to life and Alfred smirked at himself. But before he could press the gas, another bang was heard and the car moved no more.

"AH. Damn it." Alfred through his arms in the air in annoyance and despair. Arthur hid his face in his hands as he moaned tragically.

"Don't worry Artie. I got this."

"What the hell HAVE you got?"

America smiled awkwardly as he dove into his back pocket and pulled out an auto-shop card. He dialed the number and arranged for a mechanic to meet them and see what could be done. Before too long a rusted truck pulled up and a middle aged man walked out towards the two stranded boys.

"Well, wut seems tuh be tha trouble?" England could have screamed. America smiled and shook the mechanic's hand.

"Howdy. Well, to be honest I'm not quite sure what's up. There was a pretty bad noise from the hood, and a crap ton of smoke, but other than that I'm clueless." The man nodded and went to lean over the opened hood.

"Woo-Hee, boys. Where'd ya get this thang?"

"England. I had it shipped." Arthur responded dolefully. He was starting to wish he was there at the moment.

"Well HELL! You'da opened yur mouth I coulda figered that out. Anyhoo, I'm not quite sure wut I can dew wit 'er. She's lit-rally foreign." England wasn't all that sure what in heaven's name the man had said, but Alfred seemed to be able to decipher it.

"Damn…well could you give us a lift to your shop?"

"Hop on in. Limey ok to sit in tha back?" America almost laughed at the glare he was getting from the mentioned blond.

"Ya he'll be good."

A very awkward trip and a silent wait at the auto-shop later, England and America were told the news.

"It's gonna take a pretty long while tuh get this sucker up 'n runnin'. Can ya'll call a cab?"

America sighed and gave England the cab service number while he arranged for the car to be dropped off at their place later that evening. It took some bribing, but hell if he was going miss ANY time at Disney. Eventually the cab arrived and the pair packed their belongings into a new trunk.

They past threw the colorful gates of the Disney property and under the circumstances, England couldn't help but feel slightly perturbed by the character's happy faces. But it was similar to the way he often felt about America so he didn't give it much thought. After arriving in their room, they set their suitcases and bags in order and collapsed on the bed.

"Woo! THAT was an adventure, huh? I mean did you expect that to happen?"

"Alfred, I really just want some tea…"

"And we were like, right there too! Haha! Crazy dude."

England rubbed his hands over his face and slowly sat up. He made for the coffee pot and cup set provided for them and set to heat water.

Within seven minutes Arthur Kirkland had his tea in hand and was ready to face whatever Alfred could throw at him.

"Pass me my bag will you?" He asked nicely. Alfred did so and watched as it was opened and the sunscreen was brought out.

"You putting it on already?"

"Yes. It may be three 'o clock, but we have your schedule to keep don't we?" He offered a small smile and it was returned exponentially.

"Awesome! Give me some of that."

With sunscreen and sunglasses on and tickets in hand, the two made their way out of their room and down to the bus station. Alfred nearly danced as he pulled Arthur on to the bus that would take them to Hollywood Studios.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hollywood Studios**

Upon being dragged off of the bus, England was forced to bask in the glare of the Floridian sun once again. He took a moment to look up at the perfectly blue sky with a hand over his eyes.

"How does it manage to get so bloody humid…?" He wondered to himself quietly while America was literally shaking with excitement next to him.

"Come ON man! It's right there. Let's get a move on!" America grabbed England's source of shade and began pulling him down the side walk leading to the gate. After the rather tedious process of having his bag checked and trying to figure out the finger print system for his ticket, England found himself transported back to the 1950's. It took a moment (and a shake of the head) to realize that was the point of the billboards, soda shop, and brightly colored buildings.

"Pretty trippy huh? Like going back in time." America nudged England in the side and received a simply 'pfft'.

"If you want to call it that. The teens in short shorts ruin the effect a tad, don't you think?"

"Oh whatever! Come on let's get in there." America quickly grabbed an English language map and England smirked at the presence of all the other languages the maps were in.

"So we should probably just try going in a circle. That is USUALLY the best way to get the best out a park in a day. We could head towards the Star Wars part- OH! Hang on just a sec."

At the front entrance there was a souvenir shop, selling small stuffed characters, sunglasses, cameras, and hats of all shapes, sizes, and colors. America ran in for approximately two minutes before returning. England couldn't help but stare at his partners head. The American now proudly displayed two black mouse ears.  
>"Alfred?" America turned to face the British man with a smile.<p>

"Wazzup?"

"What is on your head?" America's eyes turned upward, as if trying to look at the ears poking from his wheat colored hair.

"Dude! Mickey Ears? I always have to get some as soon as I get to the park. We should totally get you-"

"NO! Really that's fine." America shrugged and they continued their leisurely stroll down the street.

While America babbled on and on about nothing in particular, England found his gaze drifting to the architecture of the square. Not that he was completely uninterested to be at Disney World; quite the contrary. He'd always wanted to know what the hype was all about ever since that first movie came out. What was it called again…Ah yes. Snow White. A lovely tale, but not as happy as Disney made it out to be. Well, it's good to let the kiddies have their piece at mind.

Before they knew it, the two had made it nearly halfway across the park and came across a group of busts. Comedians, actors, singers, and many other faces of the not so distant past gazed out with smiling faces. In the front of them all was Walt. His cheery smile gaping open, almost as if he'd been caught about to laugh. The two blonds stood still for a moment to gaze at all the busts present. England glanced over at America as he slowly patted Mr. Disney on the shoulder, a sad smile on his face.

Arthur rested his hand on Alfred's outstretched arm and stated almost cheerfully, "Hey, let's get a move on, huh?"

Alfred grinned happily and continued dragging Arthur towards a group of trees. Upon turning a corner, England found himself staring up at what appeared to be a giant, metal, capable of movement,…tank…thing.

"Alfred what in God's name is that?"

"It's an AT-AT! What, you've never seen Star Wars before? Empire Strikes Back? Return of the Jedi?"

"I have. Once. I suppose I just never thought about how big they really would be." America laughed as England continued to stare up at the machine, as if it would start to move at any second. America didn't bother telling him it wouldn't.

They walked on past, stopping momentarily to let America get a picture of himself on a speeder. England found himself giggling as he pressed the button to capture the image. His cheerful face was lost, however, as America pulled him on the vehicle along side him and pressed the camera into a random passer-by. Arthur couldn't bring himself to smile. He blushed and looked away from the camera staring him down. When Alfred got the camera back, he laughed obnoxiously at it.

"Arthur! What the hell kind of face are you making?"

"I don't take pictures well…"

"Ya I got that much figured out."

England rolled his eyes and continued walking swiftly towards the large tan building right by them. It was another gift shop, nothing more, but Arthur was grateful for the moment of shade. While he stood under the door's fan, Alfred ran around the store seeing if there was anything that caught his fancy.

"ARTIE! You can make your own Lightsaber. Like a real Jedi!"

"Try not to shout you dolt! If you want one, then just get one."

About fifteen minutes later, England and America walked back out into the Florida heat, a blue lightsaber sticking out of America's back pack.  
>"So where to now?" England asked lazily, looking once again at the buildings they passed.<p>

"Now we head for the Streets of America." The other blond replied with a wink. England raised a thick eyebrow quizzically, but said nothing. They quickly turned a corner and appeared in what was obviously a very large cut out of a Times Square landscape.

"Only you would…" England muttered slightly amused.

"Artie, back up and take my picture in front of it!" England did as he was instructed, making sure to get as much of the buildings as possible while still getting a good shot of America. They turned around and walked down the long street that seemed to lead to a train station. This "New York" road had the public library, theater, and many different false shops. Alfred quickly veered to the left and just like that they were looking down the streets of San Francisco. From their end of the street, Arthur couldn't help but notice how realistic it seemed.

"Pretty impressive Alfred."

"Hey IGGY!" England immediately turned to call him out on the oddest nickname he'd ever acquired, when a small beep and click was heard from the camera America was holding.

"Gotchya. Nice one Arthur." America smirked devilishly as he showed the British Nation the picture. England's cheeks went slightly red as he gazed at the San Franciscan sky line behind his mid-sentence scowl. He continued walking in a huff until they were forced to turn again.

This time Arthur found himself surrounded by colors. Colors and sounds and what were supposed to be the aftermaths of some serious slap-stick events. He was surrounded by Muppets.

"Alfred what are we going to do here?"

"Ok the lobby's lookin' shabby and it's got the wrong address~" America barely heard him since he was badly singing along with the music playing over the loud speakers. England sighed and allowed his guide to drag him towards a large brick building. The sign above the large entrance read: Muppet*Vision 3D

"Alfred, seriously? I didn't think the Muppets were THAT big a deal."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun! Besides I always thought you'd get along great with Statler and Waldorf." America and England power walked past the rotating, character themed fountain and got into the swiftly moving line into the theater.  
>England had to admit, the show was very entertaining. Though he did not laugh nearly as much, nor as loudly, as America did, he could see the world wide appeal to the comedic characters. When the 17 minute show was done, and everyone had filed out, the America sat on the fountain for a moment to calm his laughter down.<p>

"Haha. Ah, ya gotta love those guys. Henson was a genius." He wiped a small tear away and England crossed his arms over his chest as he stood.

"Well you better pull yourself together. There is still a good deal left to do." America nodded enthusiastically and walked on. They began to go back the way they had came and stopped only a moment to see "Darth Vader" be beaten by a group of five year old Jedi trainees. Then they turned to the right and into…a jungle.

"Alfred, if this is what I think it is-" Suddenly the tell-tale theme began to play and America smiled.

"So I have a thing for adventure AND Archeology. Big deal. Come on we have to get seats!"

"Another show? Damn it Alfred, is that ALL they have here?"

"HUSH Artie. There ARE kids around. And no. After this we're going on our first ride, but I'm not telling you what it is until we're done with this." England groaned and was dragged into the "Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!".

"Alfred, did YOU name this show?"

Once again the show was better than Arthur expected. This one was completely live action and done on an open stage. It was a show all done to show the stunts of the Indiana Jones series. It was rather exciting to have a car practically blow up and feel the heat of the flames on your face.

"So? Epic huh?" America asked while looking through the gift stand.

"It was alright, I suppose. The 'audience members' were obviously plants, but I suppose they didn't want anyone to be hurt."

"Ya ya whatever. HEY! Perfect!" England turned back towards the American and promptly had a grey bowler hat placed on his head.

"What in the name of-"

"Say cheese!" Arthur looked up as Alfred wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. The camera went off and Arthur took a look at Alfred's own hat. It matched Indiana's perfectly. After failing at convincing him not to purchase the fairly expensive (but very good material) hats, Arthur asked, "Alright. NOW tell me where we are going, if you don't mind love."

Alfred smirked and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Then he whispered ever so evilly, "We're going to…The Tower of Terror!"

England wasn't sure what to think of this plan. He'd been in plenty of towers before, many of them being haunted and "terrifying", however he wasn't convinced this would be the same sort of adventure. They walked a good ways, stopping every moment or two to window shop or to get pictures of good views or simply of buildings. Finally they made it to the line. They passed a smirking bell-boy who bowed towards them. England eyed the tower critically. He could tell most of the "construction" was all show, put there to make it seem unstable. Large white letters read: "Hollywood Hotel" on the side. As the line slowly moved forward he couldn't help but feel there was more to this ride.

A few more yards and he heard the first group of screams rip through the air. He quickly looked up towards the building but couldn't see much from where he was standing. A few more screams were heard before the pair made their way to the "hotel" entrance. Another bell-boy showed them through the dusty lobby and towards a set of large mahogany doors.

"Scared yet Artie?" America asked as their group stood by the unopened doors.

"Not particularly. Curious is a better word." At that moment the doors swung open and their group made their way into a small, dark library. As the doors behind them closed, all the lights went out. Arthur felt Alfred grab his hand but there was (so far) no shaking. A t.v. in the corner of the room showed static and a short back round of the hotel was played. According to the narrator, five people had been "sent to the Twilight Zone" by being zapped by a lightening bolt while in this "hotel's" elevator. Now they were supposed to board this same elevator and try to survive. The lights came back on and another set of doors opened to reveal a sort of boiler room and another line.  
>Making it through was simple enough. They only had to pause for about five minutes or so before they could walk forward again. America walked silently by, the smile never leaving his face, but England noticed it wasn't as powerful as when they were outside.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Mhmm." America responded plainly. England raised his eyebrow, once again, and moved forward towards the multiple sets of elevators. An Elevator Operator, a woman this time, waited by the end of the line.

"How many in your party?"

"Two." He responded smartly before they were instructed to stand on specific numbers on the floor. Once all the squares were filled with people, the elevator doors opened and one row at a time they filed in. America quickly pulled his bag off and stuck their sunglasses in it. They sat down on their assigned seats; bag linked on Alfred's arm, and buckled up. The Operator stood by the door checking to make sure everyone was tightly secured, and then she calmly stated her lines:  
>"Thank you for visiting the Hollywood Hotel. We hope you enjoy your stay, and remember, what goes up must come down."<p>

The doors were closed as soon as she was done and the blonds could feel themselves rising. There was simple excited chatter going on around them, but the two did not talk themselves. Then the doors opened once again and the group was thrust into a dark hallway. They saw clips of the video they had witnessed in the library surrounding them and the "ghosts" of the five who were thrust into the "Twilight Zone" beckoning to them. The narrator of the video addressed them, commending them on their bravery, and suddenly there were "stars" surrounding them as they moved upwards. With another word from the narrator, the world went black and they stopped moving upwards. England felt America squeezed his hand but he could also hear him giggling ever so quietly.

Suddenly they were dropped.

It took a moment before England's mind registered the feeling of falling before he let out one of the loudest screams of his life. It was manlier than a small girl's scream; his voice HAD cracked while he hit "puberty". Unfortunately that was the only redeeming feature. The only time he could remember screaming so hard had been in 1896. Bloody France…Was it so hard to wear clothes…?  
>The elevator suddenly stopped its drop and rose up with unnatural speed. The group soon found themselves staring out over the entire park, a window being open for their viewing pleasure. They were up excruciatingly high. They dropped again, causing another scream to make its way out of England's voice-box. Arthur barely noticed the fact that America was screaming as well, although his were obviously more screams of thrill.<p>

They continued their journey. Up and down. Up and down. It only lasted about five minutes, but it truly was one of the more unnerving five minutes of Arthur's life. Once it was all over, they unbuckled their belts, America laughing boisterously as he stood. Arthur barely noticed his surroundings as he was led out of the building and back into the lighted outdoors. It took walking towards the "Rockin' Rollercoaster" to snap him out of his fear induced haze.

"Alfred! No! I can't take another one!"

"Please! You'll be just fine!" America smiled as he dragged England towards the line, Aerosmith blasting over the speakers. By now Arthur was getting rather tired of all the lines they had to work through, he supposed that was one thing he'd have to deal with if he was going to survive this trip. Each time the line moved, America had to push the Brit forward. By the time they got up to the cars, which took a while, Arthur was tired and very apprehensive. Alfred continued to joke with him until they were locked into their seats and moving across the track.

England didn't remember most of the ride. However the shrieks and hollering coming from America were evidence enough that HE was having a grand old time. Upon finishing the ride, and hobbling off, Alfred pulled him over to glance at their pictures. He nearly fell over with his laughter.

"Oh my GOD! What kind of a face is that?" England had to admit. It had to have been one of the most ridiculous faces he's ever made. He had obviously been screaming at the time the camera caught him, but that wasn't all. He also appeared to be pushing himself as far as possible into his seat with his eyes practically bugging out of his head. Truly an embarrassing picture.

"We are SO getting a copy of this." America said as he quickly went up to the counter to order a couple copies. All England could do was sigh tragically.  
>It was getting late in the day when they got out and Alfred was getting hungry. Luckily he knew just the place.<p>

"Pizza Planet!" He cried as they entered into the infamous Toy Story location. The pizza was fair enough. England was shocked all the meals came with Caesar Salad as a side. After sucking down the remainder of his large soda and inhaling the two pizzas he had ordered for himself, America had them make a mad dash back towards the Tower of Terror.

"Alfred I swear to every omnipotent being I know, if you make me get on that thing again-!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't worry dude." America raised his hands to calm the fuming Brit. "We're going to the arena next to it. It's almost time for the closing show."

"Oh…What kind of show are we watching this time?"

"Fantazmic!" He stated plainly before leading England down a long path to an already packed arena. They barely managed to get through the gate before the last seats were taken and they'd be forced to stand the entire time. By the time the show was about to start, England could feel the day's trials start to wear him out. They sat in a comfortable silence and America linked their hands together in their seats. England blushed but smiled sweetly. Soon music began to play and lights flashed towards the large stage in front of them. Arthur spied Mickey Mouse standing front and center and the crowd went wild.

The show depicted many Disney villains going against Mickey and his dreams. After going through different movie scenes, he was forced to battle none other than Maleficent herself. England found himself rather wrapped up in the storyline, not there was much of one. The whole show was simply a mixture of lights, cameras, and Disney cameos. But he didn't find himself caring. He cheered quietly when he felt he was supposed to and felt the euphoric joy of the crowd around him as the villains were defeated. It really was a good show.  
>As soon as it was over, Alfred tugged Arthur up and motioned for him to follow quickly. They didn't want to get stuck in the mad rush out of the park.<br>The bus ride to their hotel was quiet except for America's general small talk about what he likes most about that particular park.

"Honestly though, that isn't my favorite. We'll get to that one in a while. Tomorrow we have to go to Epcot." England smirked and nodded. When they arrived back at their hotel, they received a pleasant surprise.

"My car!" England yelled gleefully. He ran towards the vehicle and stroked its hood lovingly. America laughed at him and walked closer after getting the keys from the front desk.

"How 'bout you check her out?" England nodded and grabbed his car keys from the American. He opened the door and quickly sat in the front seat. At first all was well. However his nose quickly scrunched up and he made the most dissatisfied scowl America had seen in a long time.

"What's wrong Artie?"

"Sit in here and you tell me." America took a seat next to Arthur and it didn't take him long to realize what the problem was.

"Auugh! It smells like…some cough medicine imploded or something!" The two males looked at the rear view mirror and spotted the offender. It was a small red tree labeled, "Wild Cherry". England grabbed it and swiftly threw the object out the door.

"Bloody hell! It smells AWFUL. What is with you Americans and trying to 'help'?"

"Hey, some people appreciate it! Although this was a bit extreme…" Arthur very well had to hold back a growl as he got back out of his beloved car and moved towards their room, Alfred not far behind.

Once there, they quickly changed into their Florida pajamas; America in only boxers, England in a boxer/t-shirt combination. After climbing into bed they felt their tired bodies beginning to shut down. Alfred turned to face his partner and held him close.

"See you in the morning Artie…" He whispered lightly.

"I suppose I'll have to, huh?" England whispered back, with not as much bite as was customary. America laughed again, but then fell asleep quickly. England chuckled to himself as the soft snoring, he had become so accustomed to over the years began. With this as a familiar white-noise England was able to get to sleep, contemplating the next day's plans.


	5. Chapter 4

**Epcot (part 1)**

Upon waking once again, England was rather loathe to discover that his legs were a lot more sore than he had expected they'd be. Nothing excruciating, but noticeable. He swiftly took some pain medication and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"The fact that you were able to convince me to wear this get up is a miracle itself." Arthur mumbled as he liberally applied his 75 SPF sunscreen.

"Haha! Don't think about it too much. We'll be having too much fun for you to remember what you're wearing." Alfred responded as he doubled checked they had everything they needed.

A quick stop at the hotel's breakfast buffet later, England placed his rather large sunglasses on his face and moved with America toward the proper bus stop.

"So remind me where you are dragging me off to today."

"EPCOT!" America shouted with vigor, drawing amused smiles from a few people sitting nearby. England sighed and recognized that that was all the answer he was going to receive till they arrived. Upon arriving at their designated park, they followed the fairly small group of visitors towards the entrance.

"How come there are so few?" England asked while opening his bag for the security personnel.

"Why do you think I had us wake up so early? This park has, like, _just_ opened. That way we can get through the ride lines fast before the crowds really start to show up." England nodded and hid his surprise at how efficient his partner had been. They moved past a Toy Story themed bush display and closer towards the large, iconic, white dome to ride "Spaceship Earth".

The ride itself was very inspiring. The two countries, especially England, found amusement in the animatronic depictions of the different time periods throughout the world's history.

"I'd like to see Feliciano's response to the renaissance portion." England muttered as they past Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel.

"Are you kidding? He might go crazy with his rambling." The two blonds remained silent the rest of the ride, all except for the very end, when they had to decide what sort of future life they would like.

"Which do you find more exciting: the ocean or space?"

"Alfred you know me. Sea."

"But I like spaaaaaace!"

"Don't whine, for the love of God. Then put space, however I pick the next answer."

"Fine. Ok! When you go on trips, what do you worry about the most? Pets or your house."

"Easy. My house." England leaned over and pressed the appropriate response.

"But….what about Tony? Or Whale?"

"I thought they were friends, not pets." England smirked smartly and held back a chuckle at America's pout. In the end, the two were shown a rather oddly combined future where the vacationed in space, had a ridiculous security system to watch their house and everything was powered by wind.

"Utter nonsense…" England muttered folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh hush. We can dream can't we?"

Once they had exited the dome, America moved them through a gift shop.

"Just as a short cut." He explained shortly. When they exited through the other side of the building, England was pushed through the rapidly growing line to "Test Track". How and when America became so fascinated with mechanics, England decided he would never know. After a rather traumatic experience as a crash dummy, America had one more ride for England to get on. By then, a number of people had arrived at the park and the lines were getting rather long.

"If we hurry, this ride shouldn't be too long." Sure enough, Mission Space's wait time was only 25 minutes for the "Orange Team". England tried to read the difference in teams, but all he could make out before America pushed him through was how the Orange was the "more intense" ride.

"Alfred, are you certain this is a good idea?"

"This is a great idea! It'll be awesome!" England sighed and moved through the line. At the end they were separated in their teams and eventually briefed by their "CAPCOM". All England could think was how funny it was that Lt. Dan giving their mission. Upon entering their capsule with two other riders, England was introduced to the wonders of G-Forces and virtually induced stress.

As they walked out of the capsule, Alfred shouting for joy as usual, Arthur had to take a moment to slow his heart rate down. He saw how animated everything on the screen had been. He knew how fake everything was. But to _feel _everything didn't help his subconscious. They took a short break under a mist fan and had a small snack from a nearby kiosk.

"So where to next?" Alfred looked up from his pretzel and smiled.

"How about we go visit some friends?" Arthur raised a prominent eyebrow and followed his excited counterpart down the many concrete sidewalks until they appeared in front of a large lake.

"Oh good lord…" England moaned as he read the bulletin above the shrubbery flags.

**WORLD SHOWCASE**

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

**Epcot (part 2): World Showcase**

Mexico wasn't anything entirely spectacular. There was a fairly cozy looking restaurant over looking the lake in the center of the World Showcase, filled with enthusiastic park visitors and employees. Across from this restaurant was a large "Aztec Temple", colored tan with accents of reds, blues, purples, and greens. Upon entering this building, one found himself in a large marketplace. While walking around, America's heart became attached to a warm blue poncho.

"Check it, Artie! Cool, huh?"

"More like _very warm_…"

After purchasing the item, England had to convince his American partner that it was much to hot to even _think_ about wearing it around.

"I can deal! If Russia can do it, why can't I?"

"DON'T- His name is _Ivan_. And I'm not entirely sure how he can do…many of the things he does. In any case, I'm sure you are not impervious to heat exhaustion. Now give me that vile thing, so I can put it away." Arthur pulled the offending article off of America's torso and stuffed it into his bag.

"Watch it Artie," America began while straightening his glasses and smirking slightly. "We agreed: no clothes off while at Disney."

"Bloody- Just sod off, why don't you." England stormed towards the next area, trying to quell his mind and his blush.

England was so focused on power walking from America that he nearly ran into the large tavern-like building in front of him. The dark wood of the establishment was surrounded by small hills of grass and bushes. England could hear rustic music being played from inside.

"Norway!" America explained as they walked on. They turned a corner and England could see the particular statues and names of shops that indeed distinguished this place as 'Norway'.

"Artie, we have to ride that!" The American guide pointed to the very end of the area, where a small waterfall and a cave could be seen. Above the cave read: 'Malestrom'. England rolled his eyes and gave in.

They traveled through barely a line, the only other people being a group of six or seven teenagers. They piled into a wooden boat and began their journey down the "river". America, with his youthful energy, was just about as hyper as the teens in front of them. Judging from the conversations England could catch, the group was part of a Marching Band that had traveled to Disney for their spring trip. A few of the girls were especially excited to be at Epcot, being "wanna-be history buffs". What that had to do with the countries NOW England couldn't decide before a group of trolls sent their vessel reeling careening backwards down the river, nearly sending them down the waterfall. Luckily for them, a kind tree spirit gave them a hand, and they soon were back at the entrance to the Nordic ride. England spied the teenagers moving towards the gift shop and quickly pulled his blabbing partner away.

"Aww, but I wanted to check out the Viking hats!"

"You can do that another time, Alfred, let's just keep going." America looked towards the gift shop, now occupied with the teens, two of which were posing with _his_ Viking hats.

"…ok…" England quickly let out a sigh of relief as he pulled them away. Near the end of the ride, two of the girls had referenced to each other their similar cases of "Anglophilia" and England had no intention of speaking while around minors like THAT.

Soon the two blonds were nearly on the other side of the world. The Chinese scenery was relaxing to say the least. England soon wasn't as riled up as he had been five minutes previous. To say that hearing of a sexual fetish revolving around his own culture did not affect the gentleman negatively, would be obscenely untrue. Luckily, now, he could simply enjoy the large garden and quiet music of this new showcase.

''Artie! Artie! Hang on a sec! I need to get pics of all the different Zodiac animals.'' England sighed as America ran to and fro around the garden, getting different shots of the statues of the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac. England left him alone for a moment, taking a quick break in the beautiful art building off the side of the garden. It was here that England noticed a woman, whom he recognized, but couldn't quite place. She wore her hair up with a green comb and her robes were a combination of pink, purple and blue.

''Mulan?'' England turned and saw his partner come bounding into the area towards the aforementioned woman. Of course, that was Mulan. it made sense considering which ''country'' they were currently visiting.

''Arthur will you get a picture of me with Mulan?'' America smiled sweetly and lightly conversed with the character about his favorite parts of her movie and how awesome she was ''to go off to war on her own and save all of freakin' China and stuff''. Arthur took the picture and politely regarded the woman in character.

''You sure you don't want a picture with her, Artie?'' America asked while they walked on past a Lion King themed shrubbery patch.

''I'm very sure, love, but thank you for asking.'' England smiled almost tenderly at the other blonde before noticing their newest surroundings. If one could not tell from the distinct building designs, shop signs, and the chocolaty merchandise in said shops, then the tall blonde women speaking to men shorter than them in a rough, yet some what mystifying language was a dead givaway to their location.

''I wonder what Ludwig would have to say to all this?''

''Wadduya mean?'' America responded shortly while looking at koo-koo clocks.

''I have a feeling our Germanic friend might have a few words to say about your representation of him. Especially the Adidas shop. Good lord, Alfred, how big did you have to make that shop?'' England glanced towards the building with not only the Adidas logo but several other sporting titles.

''Hey! It is all part of the rest of the gift shop. It isn't that WHOLE building for crying out loud.''

They double backed in order to get a quick picture of the Snow White shrubbery, and to get Alfred his next sugar fix, before continuing on.

The Roman style pillars topped with godlike visages, left nothing to the imagination on where the two had found themselves now. England stepped on to the ''dock'' and gazed out past the gondolas towards the water.

''Hey, Arthur. What are you waiting for dude?''

''Just taking a small break. You know Alfred, for being such a popular place, I am very surprised we haven't-''

''Vee~~ Germany look!''

''FELICIANO! You know you cannot call me that!'' America and England turned and eyed the producers of the noise. The sight of the auburn haired Italian and the tenderly glaring German brought a loud laugh from the American. The Briton on the other hand covered his face with his hand and sighed.

''Howdy guys! What are you guys doing here?''

''How good to see you Alfred! I love what you have done here.'' The Italian smiled his cheerful smile as he spread his arms wide, indicating the area they currently occupied.

''Sure thing Feli. I'm glad ya like it. What did you think of 'Germany', Ludwig?'' The Aryan vision crossed his arms but nodded respectfully.

''Very good Alfred. I must say though...there were an awful lot of...clocks, were there not?'' Alfred laughed but Italy responded.

''But Ludwig, the way you worked so hard on all those koo-koo clocks for big brother France-''

''Francis!'' England and Germany cut in.

''Francis. It makes sense, no?'' The group of four wandered around the area with Italy leading the way, pointing out specific aspects he particularly enjoyed or new something about. He had to be dragged along every moment or two, since he periodically stopped in order to speak to girls, both the Italian employes and tourists alike. Soon though, they group came to the back side of the area where a small restaurant was placed.

''OH! Ludwig, could we have pasta please?'' Expecting this, Germany nodded and turned towards their traveling partners and their technically host.

''We'll be heading in there for a while, I suppose. I suppose we should part our ways.''

''Ya we'll see you later, alrighty Feli?''

''Ve! Thank you for this lovely place Alfred!'' America smiled and England thought he caught a small blushing radiating from his cheeks.

Continuing on, England couldn't help but notice a particular color combination he recognized very well.

''Alfred, where are we going now?''

''Ah, this isn't the best place in the park, but it is kinda awesome anyway, if you are interested in national history and what not.'' The American smirked at his lover, who sighed as they moved closer towards ''The American Adventure''.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

**Epcot (part 3): World Showcase**

''Honestly Alfred, could you have picked any other aspect of your country's history?''

''What? It is the part that is specifically MY awesomeness. Everything else has a little bit of other cultures in it.'' The two blonds walked from ''The American Adventure'', the shorter and more put off of the two crossing his arms and donning his ever practiced scowl.

''Many countries have had revolutionary wars, Alfred. You just love to flaunt yours like that is all the history that is worth remembering!'' England turned his nose up just a tad as America laughed at his outburst.

''Come on Arthur, I know you're tired of this argument. Let's just get a move on, alright?'' The Englishman sighed and nodded. It was a rather tiring subject. The two continued towards the large dark buildings in front of them, surrounded by trees. Pine trees and flowers lined a stone path that led to the top of a small hill. From this direction, the smell of delicious teriyaki style cooking wafted towards the Englishman. A contented smile made its way to his face as he caught the bouquet but was quickly drawn from his food filled imagination by America. They walked past the large tower-like building, on which Taiko drummers were performing, and entered the Japanese square. England glanced toward the Koi pond for a moment before he noticed America's anxious bouncing.

''What's the matter?'' The American wasn't facing him any more. Instead he was staring wide-eyed towards a shop window. It was filled to the brim with Pokémon plushies. The longer America stared at the entrance to this store the more, England swore, he continued positively whimpering.

''...Go on then, I'll be right behind.'' America shrieked with happiness before making a mad dashing towards the building. England was quick to scold him however and quickly chased him down at the entrance. Be acquainted with America, England could understand his excitement as the entered. The shop was a haven for anything a ''Japan-Nerd'' could possibly desire. plushies of all sorts, notebooks, trinkets, jewelry, books, shoes, clothes, and so much more in rooms England could not yet see. There was even an entire corner dedicated to Hayao Miyazaki. England let America wander off, confident that the larger blond wouldn't go anywhere else for a while yet.

England moved to another side of the store, taking a moment to rifle through different art pieces before moving to another room of the store. In this room, tools for calligraphy could be found in abundance. Everything from the ink, grinding pads, brushes, paper, even brush stands were found. England admired example works but soon found himself in front of a case filled with glass lucky cats. A particularly gruff looking cat caught the Englishman's eye and he gave into temptation and bobbled its outstretched arm with a small smile. He gently picked up the item and glanced at the price. Steep perhaps, but that was to be expected from an establishment such as this. He brought the item to one of the nearby cash-registers. After paying for his new cat, and engaging in a brief conversation with the polite and cheerful sales-girl, England moved to another room of the store.

It was in this last room that England reunited with his guide, and he wasn't surprised at how he found him. This last room was dedicated to everything related to food. Dishes, chopsticks, and snacks and drinks of every sort could be found on the shelves and walls of this room. England however, was nearly horrified at how full America's arms had become in the last forty-five minutes they had spent wandering through this store. The snacks and drinks he expected, however he also held three other fairly large bags filled with other purchases from other parts of the store. England could only guess what was in them.

''Oh! Heya Iggy!'' England rolled his eyes at the nickname his partner had picked up from Japan. No doubt the employees in front of them got something out of it that he did not.

''Yes, yes I'm here. What on earth have you gotten now?''

''Oh not much. Just a couple surprises for you.'' America winked at the other blond and nodded his thanks to the women behind the counter that had to pack up all his snacks. They moved back out towards the communal pathways outside and closer to their next destination. Before moving on they took a small break on a bench in order to eat something. While Alfred devoured a number of the snacks he recently bought, England was content to snack on a few sun chips. America was nice enough to offer him some of his fruity gummies, however he polite declined the most definitely sugary treats.

''Seriously Alfred, won't you tell me what you got?''

''Not until we get back to the hotel. Then I'll show you.'' The blondes moved until they came to a more Arabian setting.

''Alfred, where exactly are we now?'' England asked while he took in the intricate designs and patterns as well as the Aladdin shrubbery.

''Morocco. Kinda random I know, but I guess this was easier to recreate.'' The blonds moved forward and entered the bustling bazaar. Everything was much too crowded for England's liking, however America seemed just fine with it. As England was inspecting some sandals, America threw a belly-dancing veil on his head.

''What the bloody-''

''_Shush Artie_. It's just a veil. Looks pretty good on you too. HAHA!'' England yanked the light fabric from his head and put it back in its rightful place.

''You shouldn't play with merchandise Alfred. It might make people actually realize you are as childish as you are.'' America laughed as they moved to the next stall, admiring the brilliant colors and intricate designs.

''Say Arthur,''

''Hmm?'' The Brit responded while glancing at a hooka that caught his eye. Let it never be said that Arthur completely gave up all of his ''Punk-Age'' activities.

''Would you do a scarf dance for me sometime?'' England snapped his eyes toward his partner and almost glared. He was utterly confused.

''What? What are you talking about? Why on God's green earth would I do that?''

''I don't know. I was just thinking about it...I mean after everything I've done for you...Let's face it you're a pervert man. And I'm the one who usually tops!'' England's blush increase tenfold in intensity before he began to beat America over the head.

''Shut up you GIT! Where do you get off?'' America laughed and ran a little ahead of the fuming Briton.

''Hehe! A 'scarf-tease' might do the trick.'' England groaned loudly before lightly jogging back up to his partner.

''Whatever..._wanker_.'' America continued to laugh, however England began to think to himself about where he could get his hands on some cheap veils near his home in London. The aptly-named pervert continued his thoughts until they arrived in a place that sent his nerve on a downward spiral towards hatred.

''I'm not staying here Alfred.''

''Aww! Come on Artie!'' The American held on to his lover as he tried to walk briskly past the area they currently stood in front of. ''You haven't even looked around yet.''

''I don't WANT to look around, and don't bother asking why, you know bloody well why.''

But...I wanted to get some pictures with the princesses...'' England looked back over his shoulder and eyed the taller blond, no longer looking intently at him, but gazing forlornly in the direction of that godforsaken tower. England battled with his subconscious for a good two and a half minutes before he choked out his response.

''Alright...'' America cheered and whooped as he is wont to do and quickly ran in the direction of the buildings. England sat down on the edge of a fountain and took a quick breather while he waited for America to seek out the princesses of his choice. He amused himself by gazing at the ripples in the fountain or glancing at the other tourists moving from place to place. Soon his gaze landed on an employee hard at work under an umbrella topped stand. It was an artist hand painting lace parasols, the finished products he was selling for no doubt an outrageous amount.

''Bloody frogs, thinking they are the grandest thing since creation.'' England mumbled to himself. However, despite his muttering, he continued to watch the worker for a moment. The artist soon finished whatever design he had been working on and left the parasol open to dry a bit. As he stood and stretched, he made eye contact with England for only a moment, and winked suggestively. England sputtered, quickly stood, and made to walk towards wherever it was America had wandered off to. Luckily for him, America chose at that moment to appear next to the embarrassed gentleman.

''I'm baaack.'' America sang. ''What's goin' on? You're blushing like crazy, dude.''

''Just that frog over there. He winked at me. Completely unnecessary.'' America leaned to the side and glanced toward the employee in question.

''Well...I suppose he's pretty hot...but I wouldn't think too much about him. He looks like the type to have some nasty habit or bad teeth.'' England looked into America's face, jaw slack, a mixture of horror and disappointment glued to his features. America chuckled and wrapped an arm around England's shoulders as he led them to the bridge that crossed to the next area.

''Come on. You should really like this place.''

''Why? Where are we...?''

After crossing the bridge, and stopping to take some quick pictures of the lake and its view, England found himself back home. Of course, not really. He would have felt that comforting warm feeling all nations got while they were in their home country. He would have been able to sense every building, tree, river and person around him if he was actually home. This was merely America's idealistic version of an English square. They walked closer and England couldn't help but eye the fish and chips stand with a curious look. America must have noticed.

''Hungry?''

''No, not especially. Just seeing what you think of me. Honestly Alfred, teacups?'' England motioned towards a rather luxurious garden path, throughout which were a variety of 'Twinings' tea flavor herbs and bushes, potted very neatly in decorated oversized teacups.

''What do you expect? You think people aren't gonna wanna see a reference to your almighty tea?''

''Alright, fine fine. Whatever. Just please, for the love of god tell me that they serve some.'' Alfred looked away and scratched the back of his head.

''Uh. I'm not sure. I know you can get some packaged, but...'' Arthur rolled his eyes and followed America down the street. As they turned the corner, they came face to face with a number of quaint shops. America ushered England into the nearest one and began to rifle through the British themed memorabilia. England browsed without too much interest for a long while before he came to one particular wall. In this corner, he found a group of shelves covered in objects related to nothing except the Royal Family. They had nearly been transformed into American celebrities.

''Bloody hell...''

Suddenly America reappeared with a smile.

''Hey do you think this bag will fit in yours? I already ate most of the snacks in it, so it just looks big.''

''Well, I suppose it should then. Did you get anything?'' America held no other bags, but with his habit of bagging bags, he couldn't be sure.

''Oh uh...just one thing.'' England eyed his partners blush and raised an eyebrow.

''Dare I ask...?''

''It's just this. No big deal.'' America held out his left wrist and showed England his purchase. It was a small leather bound bracelet with a wooden Union Jack shining on top.

''Why on earth did you get this?'' England asked, however it was quite and he took his lover hand in his own and brushed his thumb over the object in question.

''Just saw it and ya know, got to thinking. With this I'll always have something close that reminds me of you. And stuff...'' England blushed and attempted a small smile but couldn't get it all the way out. So instead he simply resorted to his defensive prudish attitude.

''Honestly, you shouldn't have to get something like that to remind yourself of me.'' He turned away and crossed he arms over his chest. America laughed lightly, fully recognizing the attitude being displayed. He leaned over the Brit's shoulder and pecked him on the cheek.

''Come on! There's still stuff to see.'' They changed shops and entered a realm of British pop-culture. Merchandise for all different bands, pieces of literature, even a section of children's television shows. England actually seemed very interested in the items for sale. America watched amused as the Englishman moved from section to section, taking some time to examine each band's collection. He smiled widely as they left the store, England now in possession of a particular Beatles poster and possibly the only Kinks shirt he did not already own.

''Told you this trip would be productive!''

''Shut up!'' England snapped loudly while bothering to continue blushing once again. America laughed, but much to England's surprise, stopped suddenly. A prominent eyebrow was raised in confusion, however nothing could be asked before America promptly began dragging England to a slowly growing line.

''Alfred, what the bloody-''

''Ok, first, that actually means something here, so how 'bout you can it a bit. More importantly though, I'm getting your picture with somebody.'' England leaned to the side and mumbled.

''Who could you possibly want to-...No Alfred.'' All he had to see was the white ruffles, parrot capped-matching parasol and overhear a quick 'spit-spot', before he knew who it was America wanted him to pose with.

''Go on Artie, don't be shy!''

''I am not shy! But-''

''Come along then, chap. Would you like a photograph?'' England blushed viciously as he was chided by the 'Jolly Holiday' edition of one of his favorite literary characters.

''So sorry. Coming.'' he posed awkwardly but actually smiled a little.

''Stand up straight now, don't slouch.'' He immediately righted himself and smiled rather brightly. America took the picture and England thanked his child-rearing idol profusely. They moved along and England kept his small smile until America took a quick snap-shot of it.

''What was that for, you git?''

''I wanted proof that you enjoyed yourself while you were here.'' England looked down but smiled again.

''Come on, we still have one more place left to go.''

''Meh, I wouldn't get excited. There is, like, _nothing_ there. Nothing I really like anyway.'' The blonds moved one final time to another country. Perhaps it was because it wasn't the actual country, but England actually knew exactly which country this was.

''Canada! Hey, I remembered.''

''Well there is a giant sign over that stage. 'Canadian music'.'' England glared but moved along with America. The American wasn't all that wrong about Canada however. Besides a rustic gift shop and a rather random castle-like building, England did not see much that interested him. However, he did enjoy the rather leisurely walk they took through the gardens there. By the time they returned to the middle of ''Canada'', it had begun to get relatively dark out.

''Say, wanna head back to England for dinner?''

''I suppose. I trust there are actual English men and women cooking.''

''You bet! And they aren't nearly as bad as you are at cooking!'' England smacked his guide upside the head and followed him back towards the fish and chips stand they had passed earlier. The fish was crispy, the vinegar was tart, the chips were nicely seasoned, and the false newspaper wrappings underneath were a rather charming touch. The couple wandered through the brightly colored Tea Garden before sitting on bench to enjoy their food. Once they had finished their meal, England noticed a number of people beginning to gather in the area around a small pavilion.

''So the fireworks are gonna start in about a half hour and I was thinking- Arthur? Are you listening?''

''What's going on here then?'' He pointed towards the pavilion, which was now being set up with a drum set, keyboard, and microphones.

''OOH! Ya there's a band that plays about this time. I think you'd like them.'' America smirked and pulled England behind him as he got closer to the stage. By the time they were firmly in their spots, tinted lights focused on the stage and...the Beatles came out...

''What...?'' Was all England could muster. The crowd around them cheered and America joined them.

''Good evening, ladies and gents. We are The British Invasion!'' Another cheer resounded and England understood. This was a cover band, and judging from their name, he was sure to hear more than just the Beatles. He certainly did. The group played songs all throughout the time period their name suggested. America swayed and clapped to the music and reveled in the sight of England singing along to the songs, _very quietly_ of course. By the time the last song in their act came up, ''When I'm Sixty-Four by the Beatles no less, England was completely in tuned with the music and the atmosphere of the concert. Music had always been a direct line to England's less restrained side, and now he was swaying and singing just as much as America. When the band had said their farewells and left the stage, England sighed and allowed a considerably large smile grace his features.

''Well,'' he said straightening his clothes. ''That was certainly enjoyable. Where too now, love?'' America smiled and pointed past the fish and chips stand.

''Over on that landing. It's probably the best place to see the show.'' The moved over to the designated area and took a small sitting break on the pavement beneath them. America threw a couple of his Japanese snacks to the ducks on the water below them and England smiled gently. A voice soon came over the intercom system that the fireworks show would begin in about five minutes, so England slowly began to stand. However America pulled him back down to land in his lap.

''Oi! There is no need to manhandle.''

''Sorry. But you don't really have to stand. Nobody is in front of us.''

''Yes, but...there are people around...'' America noticed England glancing over at the random groups of people waiting anxiously for the show to begin.

''Aww come on Artie, nobody is gonna be paying attention to us. And we won't _do_ anything. Just chillax a bit, dude.'' England sighed and allowed himself to relax into America's hold. With his back to his partner's chest, England outstretched his legs and carefully moved their bags over to the side. Suddenly the intercom voice returned opening the show with a message of hope and world peace. England shifted between America's legs before leaning back gaze out on to the water.

The show was, in all reality, beautiful. It wasn't anything spectacular or grand, however the message it sent gave it a sense of grandeur that boosted the beauty of the show as a whole. It spoke of a world where the countries could coexist without struggle and strife. England couldn't help but wonder if that idealistic dream was even possible, but made no comment. The bright lights of the fireworks and the shining metal globe on the water shined and exploded in time with the inspiring music in the back round. All at once, on the tallest building in every ''country'', lights shown brilliantly and a single fire was lit. The message was clear enough for everyone to see. By the time the show ended, England was deeply moved. The people around them moved to get to the exit as quick as possible, but he was content to stay where he was for a moment longer. America kissed him on the shoulder briefly before helping him up to his feet.

The bus ride back to the hotel was nothing, if not serene. The atmosphere of everyone was quite and content and upon entering their room, England and America were more than happy to slide contently into bed and snuggle close together with dreams of peace surrounding them. However, England remembered that America would show him what he got in Japan once they returned to their room.

''So, what exactly did you spend your life savings on this time?'' England asked quietly as he got ready for bed, the strain of the day slowly making itself known on his feet and lower back.

''Oh ya. Umm, well it is mainly just some art and manga and stuff, but...I got you something.'' England looked to the America, now rifling through one of the bigger bags.

''I don't know if you'll like it, but I saw it and thought of you in it, and...ya know. It seemed like a good idea.'' He pulled out a large white box and handed it to the surprised Englishman. England took the box carefully, noticing immediately that it wasn't as light as America made it look, per usual, and sat down on the bed. Upon opening it and removing the tissue paper wrapping, England had to restrain a gasp.

''Oh...Alfred, I don't know what to say...'' A brightly colored kimono sat neatly folded in England's lap. From what was visible, England could see ocean and valley designs. The color was mostly a green tinted blue, however there were accents of gold, white, and reds all throughout the pattern.

''It's lovely darling. Absolutely stunning.''

''I'm glad you think so. I thought it would look even more stunning on you though.'' England scoffed, but carefully closed the box back up and set it on the table provided in the room. He moved back towards America, now nestled neatly in bed, and quickly leaned over to press their lips fervently together. They wrapped each other tightly in their arms and did not bother to fight for dominance. It was all about feeling and being there for the other. When they finally separated, England wrapped himself possessively around America's form.

''Thank you so much for today, Alfred.''

''Hehe. We aren't done yet, babe. We still have to go to the Magic Kingdom.'' America continued to chuckle lightly and England sighed. He knew that no matter where they went, he would just be glad Alfred was with him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Magic Kingdom (part one)**

The sun was just as bright, if not a bit hotter than the day before. A fact that made it very hard for England to retain his cheerful mode for his partner. The Englishman had awoken to _very_ sore legs had not wanted to get up at all. It took America making his morning tea for him and the promise that this was, in fact, their final day at the Disney World theme parks. The Brit then managed to arise, albeit not without a grumbled curse here and there, and prepare himself for the day ahead. They soon found themselves waiting for a train to come and take them to the Magic Kingdom.

''Wouldn't it have been faster to get on the ferry? It has already left.'' England pointed out to America as they stood within a group of fellow Disney visitors.

''You'd think that, but that boat goes so freakin' slow it is ridiculous. The train'll be here in a sec, so just hold your horses.'' As he said this, of course, the sound of the electric train approaching could be heard, and sent a few nearby children into excited giggle fits. England smiled amused at the children before he was quickly pulled on to the train by America.

''QUICK!'' They made a mad dash for the entrance, but the crowd was just as fast. Despite the best efforts of the employees, there was no way to slow down the excited crowd present, and England and America were swiftly pressed against the far wall of the compartment. An indignant '_oof_' was heard from England as America was pressed into him, however the noble hero quickly moved his hands on either side of England's head and pushed himself off, while also seperating the slightly shorter blond from the crowd.

''Well...this is pleasant.''

''Ya ya, shut up. Hey, check out the window!'' Both men took a quick glance out of the wide window and gazed at the famous Disney Castle. As soon as he noticed others taking snap shots of the wide view, America grabbed his own camera and took a photo of the picturesque setting they were nearing by the second.

''Before you say anything, yes I know we'll be a lot closer in a second, but I don't care.'' America looked down at England with a smile and the Brit just rolled his eyes. True to his statement, America was soon able to move away from the wall of the train and usher England down the platform of the station. Following the large crowd already present, America and England arrived at the gate to the Magic Kingdom. Classic Disney soundtracks played in the back round as England allowed his bag to be searched and he slid in his ticket one last time.

''I must say, I will not regret leaving the constant searches.'' England mentioned as he righted his pack and slid his sun-glasses back down over his eyes. America laughed and grabbed his partner's hand.

''Come on, Artie! We've got one more day, and you are gonna LOVE it!'' The bulky American quickly made his way through the main tunnel and entered Main Street. This square and street combination was a collection of gift shops, restaurants, sweet shops, and even a store specifically designed to dress up as your favorite Disney character. It made sense, England thought as America excitedly pointed out specific locations, seeing that this area was often considered the most popular of all the Disney parks. They walked down the street, America talking non-stop as they did, when suddenly he put his hand out to stop England from walking farther.

''What is it? You can't possibly want a snack already-''

''No no! Check it.'' America nodded toward the street where a lightly colored trolley had appeared with twelve men and women on board. The Disney music playing over the speakers began to fade out and was soon replaced by an unfamiliar upbeat tune. The cast of men and women, now obviously in costume for the part, began singing and dancing. England had to look around for a moment to make sure that he wasn't the only one watching and they hadn't landed themselves in a musical. It wouldn't have been the first time a spell had gone horribly..._horribly_ wrong. However the choreography being performed did not come rushing to the front of his mind and he had no idea what the lyrics of the song were, so he felt safe. Once the show was over and the performers loaded back on to the trolley to be taken away, the spell cast on the park visitors seemed to break and the hustle and bustle returned.

''That was fun, huh?'' America asked brightly, a large smile plastered to his face. England scoffed, however allowed himself to smile. Of course, it was a smile that could accompany a rather bored, 'You're kidding, right?'

''It was...interesting. Certainly sets the mood of the area. Is it all like this?''

''Oh heck no! There are like five different areas. But let's head to Tomorrow Land first!''

''Alright,'' England said with a resigned sigh. ''Lead the way.'' The two blonds walked forward but right before America could turn up the proper path, he noticed that England was no longer right by him. When he turned around, he noticed England standing about five feet away with his camera. America looked farther down the road and saw what it was England was getting a picture of.

''You know, we'll be closer to the castle in a little while.'' England narrowed his eyes just so towards America, however quickly snapped another photo.

''I don't care. Besides, this way I don't have to work to get the entire bloody thing in focus.'' America laughed but herded England down the path toward Tomorrow Land. This area was dedicated to mainly space travel. Obviously the title, 'Tomorrow Land' brought to mind the thought of the future, but that seemed to represented mostly by the subject of space travel and the like. The very first ride, in fact, that America took England to was called "Stitch's Great Escape". They crossed through the gates and after a few recorded instructions, walked through the doors and into the halls of the United Galactic Federation.

''Greetings, new recruits.'' So began Captain Gantu's message to the group England and America walked with. The group travelled and was shortly briefed on their mission: they were the newest recruits of a police force, focused on the pursuit and capture of intergalactic miscreants. They were first introduced to a couple of recent offenders, fairly cute by animatronics standards. Suddenly a red warning light and siren began blaring.

''Oh thank GOD.'' America sighed. England chose to ignore him and pay attention to the intercom announcement. Captain Gantu informed them that a level 3 offender, highest priority and most dangerous category of criminal, was on its way to the prison. They were swiftly hurried into the transportation chamber, and once there, sat down in the seat encircling a teleportation chamber. While lights and smoke appeared in the glass case, guns on the ceiling positioned themselves towards the platform and the captain muttered one final good luck to the group. England couldn't help but notice the excited giggles coming from his partner the entire time.

''What are you so happy about?'' England whispered leaning more towards the American.

''It's gonna get fun.'' With that simple yet ominous response, England shook his head and returned his attention to the now rising teleportation capsule. Inside the capsule stood Stitch. England recognized him at once, mostly in part from the name of the ride (or was it 'experience'? England would be sure to ask America for his opinion later), but also from simply being exposed to media during this particular character's release. Nearly every other commercial had been for the little bugger's movie.

At first Stitch seemed harmless, if not confused about his new surroundings. However just before he was transported to a lower ranking detention cell, he began to spit at the guns trained on him. He missed the first few times, causing the liquid projectiles to land on whatever poor soul as in the firing range. After taking out the guns with what England could only imagine was meant to be acidic saliva, Stitch laughed rather manically before the lights of the room went out. The creature's giggling could be heard before startled gasps were also audible form across the room. England tried to become adjusted to the lack of light quickly when something ruffled his hair.

"What the-?" England tried to exclaim, before America clamped his hand over the British man's mouth with a laugh.

"Hehe. I know where that was going." Laughs and mutterings throughout the full room began to escalate while the voices of Gantu and Peakly tried frantically to save them from the "torture" that they obviously had to have been going through. After another moment or two, during which Stitch jumped up and down over everyone's shoulders, the lights returned along with power to the guns. Unfortunately it did not take long before Stitch had hijacked the teleportation system and escaped to planet Earth. With the escape complete the group made their way to the exit and back out into the park.

"Was that hilarious, or what?" America asked while taking quick pictures of his surroundings.

"In a sense I suppose…not a very SANE sense if course. It felt more like an interactive museum than a ride to me."

"Oh dude, those are awesome! But hey, let's not talk about those now. We have to gear up and fight the _EVIL_ Emperor Zerg!"

"Do what? Fight who?" Before and answer was given the two blonds were in another line; this one leading to a Buzz Lightyear themed ride/shooting game. Coming to the moving capsule that would serve as their method of transportation, America leaned over to England and said,

"I hope you're a good shot." England simply raised an eyebrow and sat down by the other.

"I'll have you know, that I am the best gunman I know." America laughed and grabbed hold of the large plastic gun in front of him.

"You've never seen me, huh?" England 'huffed' as dignified as possible and took hold of his own weapon.

"Talk with your aim, not your mouth lad."

England did not have an easy time at first. While the targets on the course were abundant and crowded, the low quality laser gun was a ridiculous step backwards from every fire arm he had ever used before. America did not have half as much trouble as England. While the gun was nothing like he was _used_ to handling, he had learned over the years how to properly adjust to every new weapon he came to use. This particular weapon, which was in his all knowing opinion the equivalent to a pimped out barcode scanner, would be mastered just as easily. Before long the excited blond was conquering the minions of Zerg and increasing his score with increasing ease.

England took longer to adjust. Not that he would admit it to anyone, in ANY way, but he was very set in his ways when it came to fire arms and trying to fire with a code scanner did not work for him. However, as soon as he noticed America's score and the rate at which it was rising, England found the motivation to kick himself into gear. For the majority of the rest of the ride, their scores were nearly tied, occasionally switching who was in the lead. Finally they entered the last room in order to fight the Emperor Zerg himself. England glanced at their scores before they began and took a mental note of them. He was still behind America, but only just. They both began firing mercilessly, neither caring about nor noticing the camera flashes about half way across the platform.

As they came to the loading and exiting platform once again, firing their last shots as rapidly as possible, they looked at their scores. America was now only 100 points behind England. Barely a shot away from victory.

"HA! HA! Who's a good shot now, ya blighter?"

"Hey cool! We both got 'Space-Ace' rankings!"

"Don't you bloody ignore me now! I-beat-you!" Of course, America did continue to ignore him, and England smiled viciously as he spotted a tiny vein twitch on the Americans bright face each time he mentioned his victory. England continued his probably absurd and childish, yet well deserved ranting until they had ascended an escalator and were seated in a car moving along a track.

"Where on Earth are we going now?"

"Just taking a break on the People-Mover." America answered casually as he draped an arm over the Brit's shoulders.

"The what?"

"Peeeeooplllleee….Moooovvveerrrr." America annunciated slowly and comically. England beat him on the head a couple times.

"I know what it is called, wanker. What is it for?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." America responded with a smile, though he still massaged his head lightly. The aptly named 'people-mover' took them in a rather long circle but it was, Englad admitted, a good way to relax. After leaving the "slow moving contraption" as England had dubbed it, they moved towards an almost triangular dome.

"Alright Artie. This is my favorite part of Tomorrow Land. SPACE MOUNTAIN!" England stuck his finger in his ear to help stop the ringing in his head.

"The line is rather long, isn't it?" the Brit mentioned while glancing at the wait time.

"No problemo! Give me your ticket." England did so and America nodded.

"Now wait here for a sec." The American ran over to a small machine not too far from the entrance to the ride and came back after about five minutes with two white ticket stubs.

"Fast passes for the win. Now let's go!" They moved to the massively shorter line and as they passed nearly a hundred people standing still, England decided not to question the phrase, 'For the win'. As they made the final turn in line and boarded a small rocket, England began to feel a tad worried. The two rides he'd been on, since he did not truly count the last two as RIDES, were exciting however rather shocking. Considering how America was now literally bouncing in the seat in front of him…he was beginning to acquire a foul feeling in the pit of his stomach. They finally started to move, so England double checked his safety belt and tried tightening it a little more. After climbing a fairly short yet steep incline, England could see occasional white blips, stars perhaps. They approached the top of the peak and as they dropped with alarming speed, all England could see was…darkness.

The screams of his fellow "ship-mates" and those further along the ride rang out in the dark room. England could clearly hear America in his seat cheering his heart out. However England barely made a sound. Now, while immortal, Nation personifications can be injured. They can have certain aspects of their appearance damaged or even taken away depending on what had gone on within their own country. The one and only damage that could never happen to a being such as England or America is blindness. Vision could be impaired, of course. America could attest to that, but nothing could permanently rob a Nation of their ability to see. It was this fact, England assumed, that made the lack of vision (no matter how short it actually was) so truly terrifying for him.

The jerking movements of the car, the yells of swiftly passing cars on all sides, and the sensation of the tracks speeding over him as they passed were all amplified by England's lack of sight. Soon, luckily, they came to the exit and into the light once again. England sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands before getting up and out of the space ship.

"So? Pretty freaking cool, huh? It's a little weird how dark it is in there, right?" America inquired as they walked on.

"uh…yes, I believe that is a good way to describe it. Just don't make me do it again."

"Haha! Come on, Artie. It wasn't all that bad, was it?" England did not respond and walked almost all the way through the exit before realizing America had stopped further down.

"Alfred…?" The American had glanced up at the photo booth for a quick peak before catching up with England. He was genuinely surprised at what he saw. England was sitting almost curled up in his seat with his hands over his face. Now that he thought about it, England really didn't make any noise that America had heard. The blue-eyed hero furrowed his brow in concern and turned back to the Englishman a few paces ahead of him. England had his hands on his hips and a prominent eyebrow raised in confusion at America's dawdling.

When America had rejoined his partner he couldn't help but retain his worried expression.

"What's your problem?" England asked nonchalantly as they continued walking.

"..Are...you ok?" America didn't want to set the Brit off in any way.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just that…umm…" America had no idea how to approach this. England was never one o admit he felt less than satisfactory, not to mention frightened about something.

"In the picture…you looked pretty freaked out. You okay now?" England flushed at America's concern. _Balls. _He hadn't thought about the picture…

"Well…I was rather shocked by the setting, I suppose. But I'm perfectly alright now. Thank you." England nodded and tried to give America a comforting smile. No need to ruin the lad's happiness when he had gone through all the trouble of arranging this trip.

"Alrighty then. Let's keep moving!" America responded with a smile. He took England's hand but quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before jogging towards a more colorful area of the park.


	9. Chapter 8

Magic Kingdom (part 2)

"Oooooo! Artie will you take a picture of me with the White Rabbit?" England turned and saw the classic red waist coat and gold spectacles of the White Rabbit and smirked.

"Very well, then." The line for the rabbit was rather small so America was high-fiving and posing with the over-sized version of the character before too long. Since they were right by them, America decided that they should take a quick go on the tea-cups ride. So quick in fact, that England very nearly puked as soon as they were off, only adding to America's amusement. They took a path by Winnie-the Pooh and Tigger, and decided that a small snack was in order. Though England was nothing if not careful while ingesting the new form of sustenance.

England stuck to the practical bottle of water while merely nibbling on a large pretzel. America on the other hand, took one look at a family sitting nearby and ordered a very large, very tall ice cream cone and soda. England didn't want to watch him eat it, but that was a hard task when the man decided to sit in front of him, rather than beside. England distracted himself by taking in his surroundings. The bright and colorful settings added much to the cheerful and optimistic attitude surrounding the parks. The cries of joy from children and adults alike also brought a small smile to England's face. It was a rare occasion when a nation, such as England, could sit back and enjoy the happiness and relaxation of the humans around him.

"Alrighty Arthur! Let's hit some rides!" Perhaps not the relaxation.

After disembarking a flying elephant, and making sure that America's stomach was stable, the pair made their way across the street and towards the line for the Snow White ride. The line was atrocious. They had had such luck with lines up until now, that England had almost forgotten what kind of a place he was visiting. While they did not have to wait for over an hour, the slow pace, and America's bored chatter made it feel as though it were longer. Once they made their way to the small boats, each named for one of the famous dwarves, England hoped it was all worth it. Unfortunately for the Englishman, the ride was merely a short boat ride with pictures and audio from the film, however it was proclaimed to be a classic of the park and as such, a must on the American's to-do list.

"Look out Artie! The evil witch Queen is right there! AUGH!" America very near shouted in England's ear as 'thunder' cracked and the lights around them flashed.

"You have seen this movie before, I'm sure. And I know I read the story to you as a child. There is no need to get so excited."

"Arthur, come on. You are just being stubborn about not having fun. OH! Look. Pretty happy ending. Artie, how come none of your castles are in the clouds?"

"You've just never seen them at the right time. Sunrise on a hill, with the proper amount of fog- wait a minute! I don't need to compare my architecture to a painting from a cartoon! ...Alfred,...why has the ride stopped...?" The duo's boat had currently halted its course along the track and was simply playing the cheerful bird chatter and operatic music from the end of the film over and over again.

"Oh...ya this'll happen from time to time. Sometimes the ride just needs a minute to reboot-"

"Don't try to sugar coat this Alfred F. Jones. I've heard the horror stories! We are going to be stuck here for two hours, with no one attempting to rescue us from this cartoon hell!" England continued to rant, despite America's best attempts to calm him. Other boats were beginning to near them and England didn't seem to notice.

"I'm going to have this blasted song in my head and that damned dwarves' face is going to follow me wherever I go."

"Artie, come on, you're being ridiculous! And that is coming from me!"

"You always say I'm ridiculous, but in the end, who ends up being right?" America pouted slightly and mumbled incoherently in response. Luckily for the blonds, the ride did not take two hours to start back up. In fact, it barely took seven minutes.

"See how time flies when you're having fun arguing with your boyfriend?" America asked with a laugh as they walked away from the classic ride and toward an even more infamous one. Possibly the only ride to have such a strong lasting impression on the world's people to date.

"Before you say a word, I just wanna say, it isn't as bad as everybody makes it out to be."

"Of course you'd say that, it's your bloody ride. God...if I have a stroke, seizure, or anything of the kind, I am blaming you!" America grinned and pushed England further up the line to 'It's a Small World'. The line itself wasn't altogether horrible, but England had a bad feeling about the rest of the ride, after glancing at the gold and silver painted walls and props. He actually found himself locking eyes with widely grinning clock face in the center of the wall and feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Damn thing, is probably cursed or some nonsense..." He muttered under his breath as he tore his gaze away from the large piece of wood work above him. They made their way into the long boats that would take them through the ride and England busied himself with trying to identify the different currencies in the water below them.

"Come on Arthur, this is gonna be fun. Try to look around a little!" Not that they had gone anywhere of course, but the American felt he had to poke and prod NOW in order to get England to look around later. The boat began to move and England tried to prepare himself for the worst headache of his life.

What he got instead was one of the best laughs. It took about a minute and a half of staring blankly at the small dolls, moving sceneries, and listening to one of the most loved and loathed songs in the world for the thought to hit him. All of it was ridiculous. England burst out laughing and couldn't bring himself to stop at all until about half way through the ride when they past the British section of the world. Then he laughed even harder. The other boat passengers were in good spirits, but were rightfully confused by the apparently young blond man and his hysterics. None were more confused than America. He tried to enjoy the ride and all its flashy colors, but England's barely restrained laughter made it hard to concentrate on anything.

By the time they had exited the ride, gotten out of the building and back in to the sun, England was still periodically giggling as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Ok...What the hell?" Was all America could say as the crossed underneath the Disney Castle in order to catch a passing parade.

"It's nothing...Oh bloody hell!" was all England could say before bursting into a quick fit of giggles once again.

"Seriously Arthur, I'm not sure if I've EVER heard or seen you laugh that much in my life. It's kinda scary..." England took a few deep breaths to calm down and composed himself.

"It's just that, that ride was so utterly daft...all I could think about was how much like you it was...and then I imagined you as an actual RIDE!" This explanation did nothing to help America see what was so funny, however England's renewed laughter made him feel fairly self-conscious about whatever it was that tickled England like that.

"So, what did "I" do?"

"Oh gracious. There were burgers everywhere; it was very fast, colors and flashing lights throughout the entire thing. You'd have to get people to sign a waiver that says they won't sue if they have a seizure! But all that wasn't close the best part...In the center of it all, was a giant animatronic you. Giant moving smile on its face and burgers flying into it as it opened. It just moved in that odd puppet like way that some robots do...and it was too much to hold in after that." England smiled at America, his face still fairly flushed due to his recent lack of oxygen, and America couldn't find it in him to be the least embarrassed by what his partner had just disclosed.

"Haha! Sounds like me alright!" After the last high school marching band moved past, the pair moved across the green lawn towards the statue of Walter Disney and his most treasured creation, Mickey Mouse. "Arthur, go stand in front of the statue!"

"I'm not going to pose…" England mumbled as he carefully maneuvered through the light crowd towards the statue. He looked up at the bronze figures and smirked. "Did you have any idea how bloody insane everything would go?" Though he received no answer, England couldn't help but feel a sense of peace wash over him as a bird flew right over head.

"Hey! I got someone to get us together! Say Cheeessseee!" America smiled widely and England joined him. With the camera returned, the pair moved across the asphalt street till they became surrounded by shops and buildings fairly reminiscent of the late 1600's.

"Avast maties! It would appear that I am in need of some cold hearted, foul-breathed, sea loving scallywags to join my crew. Anyone interested?" The two blonds looked to a nearby stage and saw the infamous Jack Sparrow and his first mate Mr. Gibbs. There were small children surrounding them, begging to be picked for the crew. "However! Anyone chosen must undergo rigorous training first. Savvy?" This 'warning' went unheard by the excited children as a fair number were plucked from the crowd by Gibbs. The children were each handed swords and taught to fight, tutored by the brave captain himself. Naturally, each one made the crew. After the spectacle was over, America turned to face his snickering partner.

"Getting nostalgic Artie?"

"Oh shush. I was an immature teenager with no manners of any sort. The only person in the entire world I would answer to was the King himself, and even then I was a cocky little blighter." Despite this self-reprimanding explanation America could see a little spark flare up like a cannon fire in England's eyes; A tiny piece of proof that the reckless un-gentlemanly pirate was still in there…somewhere.


	10. Chapter 9

**Magic Kingdom (part 3)**

The shift in scenery was shocking and sudden. Where previously they had been surrounded by the sights and sounds of the pirate age, the two countries quickly switched continents and landed in the old west.

"Well I know the last section was called 'Adventure Land', but what on Earth could this place be called?"

"Frontier Land! Here's where you can see and do almost anything related to cowboys and the great western expansion. Well, except maybe actually BE a cowboy." America winked and smiled at the Englishman who shrugged at the gesture. While walking through a particularly cluttered shop, America's stomach began growling loudly. "Haha. Look's like I'm gettin' pretty starved." England's eyes widened as he turned to face his laughing counterpart.

"Did you hear yourself just now? Your language was atrocious!"

"Sorry Artie," America responded with a shrug of his own. "Guess this side of the park makes ma voice kinda revert, ya know?" England groaned as though in physical pain and pulled him toward a nearby "saloon". America burst through the swinging doors with practiced confidence and sauntered into the restaurant. They were soon seated and shortly had their food ordered. While waiting, England went over his own personal checklist of everything they had planned to do on their last day.

"Alright, so once we finish with this section of the park, we'll head back to Mainstreet and get some last minute shopping done. By that point it will almost be time for the park to close, so we can wait for the fireworks as we watch the parade. Are you listening, Alfred?" America was not facing the Brit. Instead he had his chin in his palm and gazing fondly out of a window. In his eyes were the wide open skies of a time long past.

"Ya know what'd be real fun?"

"Did you not hear a word I was saying, you git? One more thing, speak proper English or I won't respond." America sighed and faced the man across from him.

"Sorry, 'ts jus that once I get caught in an accent, I'm hooked. 'Ts like when you 'n yer brothers get drunk and start ramblin' off 'n all them crazy languages ya'll made a million years ago." England tried to look offended despite the undeniable truth in the slurred accusation.

"Bugger off then you sodding-" At that moment a waitress appeared to drop off their exceptionally large, southern-style meals. Once they were both eating quietly, America continued.

"SO what would be fun, is takin' yer pretty face to my ranch." America punctuated the statement with a large fork full of potatoes and England raised a majestic eyebrow.

"You own a ranch?"

"Sure do. And a good ton of land to go with it. I have a family watch over it when I'm not there, but I figure I'll call 'em up and tell 'em I'm headin' over."

"I never pegged you as one who could be responsible for a piece of property." England mentioned as he tried a sip of Iced Tea, quickly deciding against a second.

"Blaim the government. If it weren't for all the work they got me doin' in D.C., I'd be out there ALL the time. I love workin' out with the horses in the fields and all. Heck, you remember me when I was young. I was all 'bout farmin'. " England watched America get dragged back into his thoughts as he was pulled into his own. He imagined the American in jeans and a Stetson, riding a perfectly groomed paint horse across the western countryside. He felt his face heat up as he realized his fantasy had America shirtless and shining with just the perfect amount of sweat and sun. England imagined being swept from the ground into the American's arms as he rode past, and he concluded that a trip to the ranch may not be such a bad idea. After all, it was not everyday a fantasy as cliche as Cowboy/Englishman could be played out so perfectly.

"Well,...I suppose that everyone has to unwind in some way or another. Let's hurry up in here so we can keep on schedule." America laughed and finished shoveling down the deliciously filling food. The pair made their way across and down the dirt road to Splash Mountain. England quickly protested against the idea of getting wet.

"Oh come on ya party pooper. Honestly, standin' on the bridge is where ya get the most wet. See?" From a safe distance, the blonds watched as the few people standing on the bridge over the waterfall were completely soaked by the careening boat.

"Alright, but if I get wet at all, I had better get on a ride that will dry me off fast."

"No problemo there. Shall we?" They loaded into the the ride and made their way down the course. As the boat neared the drop, England quickly grabbed on to the bar in front of him and held tight. America wooped and threw his arms high up into the air as they fell, effectively wetting his arms more than he had to. Moving away from the ride and down the road, England was loath to find the edges of his shirt and shorts were dampened slightly. America had a plan though. He picked up two fast passes, for which they had to wait about ten minutes in order to use, and then drug England up the hill to Thunder Mountain.

"There are certainly a number of "Mountains", aren't there?"

"Have you been out West? There are enough canyons and valleys to make a thousand mountains. 'Sides, you shouldn't complain. This ride'll getchya dry in no time." America and England walked at a comfortable pace through the the considerable;e line, attempting to not glance apologetically at the people in the normal line beside them, which barely moved three times as the pair moved to the front. After climbing into the carts, England was glad to feel a substantial amount of wind blowing across his face. The train carrying them rattled across the tracks as the passengers yelled with excitement, America's shrieks and 'Yee-Haws' the leader of the group. England couldn't help but laugh at the strength of the America's recurring accent. They left the ride and walked back past a large steam ship on the nearby lake before America pointed down a hill towards a rather fine looking house.

"Artie! We have to go there!"

"What is it?" England asked, looking for the sign that displayed the title of the attraction. America giggled before jumping in front of the Brit.

"The _Haunted Mansion_!" He shouted in a deep, ominous tone. England shoved him in the face to get him to continue walking to the line. Like the line for the Snow White ride, this line was not the worst it could have been; however after coasting through the line to Thunder Mountain, England could not help but sigh as the mass of people moved about five steps forward. England managed to keep himself in good spirits by listening to America freak out comically over the showy headstones and statues that surrounded them. Upon entering the Mansion and preparing to go through the ride, America was beginning to shake, though it was in the stages where England wasn't sure if it was excitement, fear, or an odd combination of the two. The ride began and soon the pair was thrust into the mystical yet terrifying dwelling of Disney's "ghosts".

"The ballroom is very intricate." England mused as he watched as the Victorian spirits turned and danced in time with the music coming through the hidden speakers. America giggled lightly as the moved past and pointed out all the surprise Mickey heads within the dinner set. Right before passing the ballroom completely, America noticed England looking up and off to the side.

"What's up Artie?" The Brit did not respond, but instead kept a fairly thoughtful expression glued to his face as his eyes followed _whatever it was_ he saw on the ceiling. "Arthur? You ok, dude? You're kinda wiggin' me out." England glanced back at the American breifly before returning his gaze to his current interest.

"Sorry, love. It's just that..." America furrowed his brow and followed England's gaze, but saw nothing. They were about to pass into the next section of the ride, so America sat back straight in his seat, but continued to cast a worried glance to the distracted country beside him.

"Seriously, dude, you are more A.D.D. than me sometimes."

"I am no such thing! Are you trying to tell me that you can't see them?"

"See who?" The ride was slowly bringing them into the graveyard portion of the ride, which already had America on edge. England watched the poor country look around frantically for anything that could pose a threat to his well-being. England noticed the American's hands begin to grip their seat with increased vigor and felt bad for him. Better to keep him happy than reveal the existence of **actual** ghosts in the Haunted Mansion.

"Never mind, love. Just some light reflecting. Are you alright?" England attempted to slide his hand underneath America's, but he was clutching the seat so hard that the muscles would not release with only the gentle tugs.

"Hehe. Ya sure, but you probably don't wanna hold my hand. Not unless you wanna stop by the first aid stand afterwards for a brace." America laughed nervously before turning his gaze, reluctantly, in front of him. England bit his lower lip a tad before resolving to simply place his hand on top of America's tensed appendage. The younger nation seemed grateful for the compromised comfort before an animatronic ghost popped from a tomb stone right next to them. England had thought he had screamed loudly when they had ridden the Tower of Terror, but after hearing America he decided to take it back.

"Holy-! AAAUH! Save me, Arthur!" America wrapped his arms around England tightly and buried his face in the Englishman's shirt. While England had been startled by the effects, he was too busy dealing with the hysterical American to truly appreciate it.

"Goodness gracious, Alfred. This is your bloody ride! How could you be so terrified of it?" America's whines and whimpers did not cease until they were out of the graveyard section and into the large circular room of Madame Leota. The floating, green, yet ominously lovely head of the Madame spoke slowly and softly as she bid floating musical instruments to play. America's quivering stopped, and instead stared on in frightened wonder. He had nearly pulled himself completely together as they traveled through the final part of the mansion. Their chair swiveled to the side in order for them to see their reflections in a set of mirrors. On top of their car, however, was a white ghost. He waved his feet back and forth above their heads and clapped as though he had come up with a brilliant plan. His hands moved down to grab the tops of England and America's faces and before the nations knew what had occurred, he switched them. England's confused expression now appeared on America's large form, while the America's slightly anxious face was placed on the island nation.

"Whoa! What the heck!" America felt his face to make sure they did not actually change before he looked back up to see they were back to normal; the ghost laughing giddily before disappearing. After exiting the ride, America sighed as he lightly brushed a few lingering drops of tears from the very corners of his eyes. "Damn. Ya never remember how creepy that ride is until you get on it." England grunted in response as they moved back towards Mainstreet.

"You know Alfred, there were actually ghosts there."

"...Nuh-uh! You're just pulling my leg." America smiled and laughed loudly. England sighed but mentally recounted the sight of the four or five unearthly beings, simply watching the crowds below them with humored smiles on their pale faces. The two nations resolved to spend the rest of their free time wandering from shop to shop on Mainstreet, hoping to find any objects worth paying exuberant amounts of money for, which naturally would not be hard to do.


	11. Chapter 10

**Magic Kingdom (part 4)**

After purchasing a number of new Disney themed shirts, a blanket, and an 'Alice in Wonderland' themed teapot of England, America felt content in his level of spending at the magical vacation spot. They moved up the street and into a crowded sandwich shop in order to prcure some form of food.

"America, I thought you said you were done spending ridiculous amounts of money today!"

"What? It's food, dude!"

"That is three sandwiches, four bags of chips, a ridiculously large pickle, a super-sized soft drink, and two sugar cookies! What you have there America, is a _feast_!"

"Haha! You do remember who you're with, right?" America raised an eyebrow at the grumbling Englishman as he took a large bite out of one of his loaded sandwiches. England ate his own, considerably smaller sandwich, at a comfortable pace, pausing to take a sip from his water bottle every few bites. America characteristically inhaled every bite of food he could get his hands on, making it possible for him to finish eating at the same moment England returned from disposing his trash.

"Bleedin'-! You're going to make yourself choke one day, and I just hope I'm there to laugh in your face when that day arrives. Cor, you are unbelievable."

"Aww! Don't be like that, Artie." America responded with a smile. "You know you love me and oral fixation." America grinned evily and wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly at the sputtering Nation, as he slowly inserted the remians of his pickle.

"You-! Why I-! Shut your godforsaken mouth! Good lord, it is a wonder I put up with such filth!" England's rant was met with only laughs. America leant over their small table and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, effectively silencing England for a quick moment.

"You're something else, Arthur." England blushed and glanced around embrassed.

"We are in public, you git. Have some damn restraint." England quickly left the store, only to be gripped by the quick American.

"One more stop before the parade, Arthur. ICE CREAM!" England groaned but allowed himself to be haphazardly lifted into a fireman's hold and carried into the Soda Fountain. Each male recieved a large scoop of ice cream in their own personl flavors. England chose mint chocolate chip, a resonable flavor which faintly reminded him of his magical familier. America, meanwhile, chose the "Superman" flavor.

"I'll never know how you stomach all that dye...You do realize it is just vanilla, right?"

"It looks so awesome though! If it looks cool, it has to **be** cool, right?"

"That is some of the most conviluded logic I've ever heard."

"Well it is better than boring old mint. Seriously, I like it fine with the chocolate, but I can't help but feel like I'm eating tooth-paste."

"How could you think that it tastes like-?"

"'Click'" Both nations paused thier bickering in order to discover the source of the noise. A smiling man with a Disney name tag and shirt, holding a rather expensive looking camera, quickly handed America a card with a barcode.

"You can get that picture online. I hope you boys enjoy the rest of your stay." And with that he was gone. With their argument's momentum broken the pair finished snacking in silence. Soon it was time for the 'Parade of Lights.' America positioned themselves near the midpoint of the parade; just in front of the Walt and Mickey statue. Nearly every light in the park went out and rather exuhberant music began to play over the speakers.

The characters and rides that danced down Mainstreet were covered from head to toe in lights. The first to come through were merely the characters. Snow White and her dwarves danced to the music, their outfits accented with small glowing balls of light. Doopey followed behind with a line of mine carts, each of the jewels shinning in the evening sky. Cinderella and her prince danced slowly down the street with the evil step-sisters fighting on the brilliant float behind them. So many other characters appeared, from Pineoccio and his Island of "fun" to a 25 foot tall Elliot; Pete riding on top and talking to him. The heroes, villians, and side characters all manuvered past the cheering crowds for a good fifteen minutes. England turned to his companion and smirked.

"This is all lovely Alfred, but is this all?" America laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Dude, no. There's still one more thing here and then we have the fireworks show." England nodded curtly and continued to observe the spectacle passing him. Sure enough, in the distance he could see something very large and especially bright approaching. The commonly found triumverant of colors shone into the center of England's emerald gaze.

"Alfred...please don't tell me that you really did this."

"What did you honestly expect? Disney was a freaking England 'Fan-Boy' and you expect me not to retaliate?" Sure enough, a tall and long American flag, preceded by what appeared to be American Revolutionaries, shinning as brilliantly as the Eagle which "carried' it in the back. As it past, England simply kept the glare and gape firmly in place on his features. As it past around the corner a voice came over the projector.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please hang on tight. The Magic Kindom fireworks show is about to begin."

"So Artie, do you think we should stay here, or get closer to the castle? I kinda think we should chill here since-...Umm, why are you looking at me like that dude?" England's gape had not removed itself.

"You expect me not to notice THAT? What the bloody-" he glanced to the children running around by them and then back at America. "_heck_, were you thinking when you planned all this?" America was fairly dumbstruck at his companion's reaction.

"Geezbus Arthur, I didn't know you'd care so much. It didn't seem like such a big deal to me." England threw his belongings on to the ground and sat on the curb with a 'huff'. America joined him and the two sat in an awkward silence before they heard more music begin. America looked up to the castle, whose lights had dimmed in order to better contrast with the pyrotechniques beginning behind it. "Hey, it's starting."

"Then watch it." England said, not bothering to turn around. America _wanted_ to watch the show, but he knew that it wouldn't be the same without England with him. Afterall, why had he planned this trip in the first place? America kept himself still as the show continued behind them. About half-way through the show, England made to stand once again.

"Artie?"

"I'm going to go back to the hotel. Meet me there once the park closes, alright?" America stood quickly and felt his heart nearly break.

"What? Heck, no Arthur! You can't leave now, the park is nearly closed and you'll miss the finale, and - "

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before bringing up painful memories!" England snapped, much more viciously than he had intitally intended. America looked crestfallen and England felt awkward being in such a romantic setting with their current predicament.

"I'm really sorry Arthur. Just come on and stay. Please?" America stretched out a hand to the British man with a hopefully shine in his eyes. England sighed and was about to say no, turn around and leave, when his hand took America's of its own free will. The younger country smiled widely as the couple turned to watch the very end of the show. England looked into America's shinning face and couldn't help but smile just as happily. The staring draws America's attention, who looks at him questioningly.

"Thank you for taking me on this trip Alfred. It was lovely." England leaned into his partner, who giggled and pushed him away far enough to see his face.

"Dude, now is not the time to simply hug." England looked baffled, but America's words were made clear as the final phrases of music flew through the air and America placed both his hands on either side of England's face.

"You'll miss the finale..." England whispered, almost inaudiably as they drew closer.

"I think I'll manage this one time." Their lips touched gently and perfectly. The passion within the kiss grew with the music. England wrapped his arms around America's stomach as he opened his mouth to be explored. "I love you, Arthur." America whispered into his lips as he slowly pulled away. The pair made their way back to the hotel, at an extremly relaxed pace, considering the rest of the crowd seemed almost too pleased to be leaving; their hands and arms intertwined.

Packing the car was an interesting ordeal. Bothnations were exceptionally tired, and ready for bed. However, England insisted that they pack everyhing that night, so come morning they need not rush to wake up, check out, and get back on the road. All the softer objects (clothes, hats, stufffed plushies, etc.) were shoved lovingly into only a few bags before being placed in the trunk. Any larger objects were considerably fragile (such as England's new kimono and tea pot) and so were placed strategically in the back seat. With as much done as could be, America and England nuzzeled themselves to sleep, both choosing to forget the unfortunate spat they had had before the finale.

It would take a slow wake up, slow check out process, and an even slower drive before England was greeted by the sight of America's D.C. home. The boys carried in all their belongings before collapsing on the couch and turning on the T.V. There was a comfortable silence between the two, America's arm wrapped behind England's head, the two of them semi-surrounded in luggage and Disney bags. England stretched his neck out and did not notice America's eyes turn on him hungrily as he stood and began to rummage through the bags. He retrieved a few packs of doll-sized clothes he had purchased and rushed out to the garden with a smile. America raised an eyebrow before following. He peeked his head out the door and saw England chattering with a bush.

"...-ell, of course, I got you all gifts. You think I could forget all of you? I saw these and thought you would all look darling in them...I can certainly alter them slightly...I'm so glad you like them...I missed you all as well." America furrowed his brow but smiled slightly. He moved back into the living room and waited patiently for England to return. When he did appear, he carried two of the small dresses as well as his embroidary basket. It wasn't long until the Brit had becomed completly enwrapped in his task. America sighed and bit his lip. His own metophorical lightbulb turned on as he realized how he could make England pay his lover some much needed attention.

''Ya know Arthur..., we aren't at Disney anymore.'' England sputtered as he turned to face America with a light blush. America carefully removed the sewing from England's hands as he pulled thinner legs around a 'perfectly normal sized' waist. He was silenced with a single pleading kiss and glance from the blue-eyed blond. England locked eyes and smirked. He wrapped his arms around America's neck and slowly began to lean back on to the couch.

''You bloody wanker…get over here."

-End-

There you have it! Months after my inspiring trip to the Magical World of Disney, I have completed my lovely tale. Thanks to all who kept up with it! By the way, I am not _TECHNICALLY _finished yet. I want to do an epilogue, but that is where I need YOU. I'm thinking about doing it in a F.A.Q. format, so if there is anything you particularly want to see/know, then just type me a question and I shall answer it in a paragraph or two. Until then~ USxUK forever!


End file.
